disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zootopia 2 (November 25 2020 film)
Zootopia 2 is a comedy-adventure film Plot/Sypnosis 12 months after of the defeat of Bellwether Cast Animals * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps (the main protagonist, a retired Polie Officer, Nick's wife and the Queen of Zootopia) * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde (the dueteragonist, a former con-artist a retired Police Officer and the King of Zootopia) * Luke Evans as Al (a tiger, a hunter and the main antagonist) * Jenny Slate as Bellwether (one of the tritagonists who escaped and rehired as Mayor) * Emma Watson as Mindy (one of the tritagonists and Leonard's wife) * J.K. Simmons as Mayor Lionheart (one of the tritagonists who escaped and rehired as Mayor) * Dan Stevens as Leonard (the tetargonist and the king of Villeneuve) * Josh Gad as Creek (Al's new henchman and Judy's former love interest) * Ewan McGregor as Lumiere (the valet of Leonard) * Stanley Tucci as Cadenza (the court composer of Leonard) * Audra McDonald as Mme. De Garderobe (the opera singer of Leonard) * Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Plummette (the maid of Leonard * Ian McKellen as Cogsworth (the butler of Leonard) * Emma Thompson as Mrs. Potts (the advisor of Leonard) * Idris Elba as Chief Bogo * Nate Torrence as Officer Benjamin Clawhauser * Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Hopps * Don Lake as Stu Hopps * Tommy Chong as Yax * Octavia Spencer as Mrs. Otterton * Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton * Raymond S. Persi as Flash * Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Big * Phil Johnston as Gideon Grey Characters of others franchise New Characters * Taron Egerton as Johnny, the gorilla, Bogo's older brother * Ludacris as Richard the Buffalo, a water buffalo, Bogo's older brother * Kendrick Lamar as Crocodile, Bogo's older brother * Chris Rock as Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones, Bogo's older brother * David Hyde Pierce as Drixenol "Drix" Koldreliff, Bogo's older brother * Brandy Norwood as Leah Estrogen, chief bogo's former love interest * William Shatner as Mayor Phlegmming chief bogo's father biologic * Ron Howard as Tom Colonic * Jim Parsons as Oh the Boov, Bogo's older brother * Steve Martin as Captain Smek, Bogo's 2 father biologic * Matt L. Jones as Kyle the Boov, Bogo's older brothe * John Cena as Ferdinand the Bull, Bogo's older brother * J.K. Simmons as Kai, Bogo's older brother * Benjamin Bratt as Eduardo Pérez/"El Macho", Bogo's older brother Popural Culture cameos and References * See also: List of Cameos in Zootopia 2 Cameo characters from this animated film Reference * Sing - Johnny, Richard the Buffalo and Crocodile, are Going to be Appearing * Osmosis Jones - Ozzy, Drix, Leah, Phlegmming, Tom Colonic, are Going to be Appearing * Home - Oh the Boov, Captain Smek and Kyle the Boov, are Going to be Appearing * Ferdinand - Ferdinand the Bull, are Going to be Appearing * Kung Fu Panda 3 - Kai, are Going to be Appearing * Despicable Me 2 - Eduardo Pérez/"El Macho", are Going to be Appearing Songs Song in the film Trailer Trailer Music * Another Part of Me - Michael Jackson (Teaser Trailer #1) * Somebody To Love - Queen (Teaser Trailer #2) * I Will Always Love You - Whitney Houston (Teaser Trailer #3) * My Superstar - Jessie J (Teaser Trailer #4) * Open - Brandy Norwood (Teaser Trailer #5) * Damage - EXO (Teaser Trailer #6) * Cool Daddy Cool - Kid Rock and Joe C (Teaser Trailer #7) Category:Zootopia Category:Zootopia: The Animated Series Category:Zootopia 2016 Category:Zootopia Movie Spoofs Category:Disney's Zootopia Category:2020 films Category:2020 3D films Category:2020 Animated film Category:2020 Animated movie Category:2020 disney film Category:Crossovers Category:Animated Crossover Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover